1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to funnels of the type used in changing oil. More particularly, it relates to a funnel having a small, compact configuration when in storage and a larger, full size when fully deployed in an operative configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most manufacturers now recommend an oil change every five thousand miles instead of the previous recommendation of every three thousand miles. Still, re-filling the crankcase of an internal combustion engine with oil as a part of the oil change procedure is a messy task if the right equipment is not used. Most do-it-yourself methods require that an oil can be held in one hand and a funnel in the other during the charging process. This widely-practiced, well-known technique usually results in spilled oil, introduction of dirt, grime, or other debris into the crankcase, dirty clothes, and the like.
Dirt, grime, and other debris can enter into the crankcase, shortening engine life, because such materials usually accumulate around the oil fill cap and are easily knocked into the oil fill orifice by the hand-held funnel.
Oil spills often occur during such procedure, especially if the funnel is used in low light or other less-than-ideal conditions. If the engine is hot at the time a spill is made, a fire causing human injury can occur. Moreover, the engine can be rendered inoperable if such a fire damages the electrical wiring, the vacuum lines, the fuel lines, or the like.
Reusable funnels must be stored between uses, but such funnels are typically sold with no storage housing. Accordingly, the residual oil on such a funnel eventually drains from the funnel onto the surface where the funnel is stored. This results in the accumulation of dirt and grime to the extent that the funnel is unacceptably fouled by the time it is re-used.
Disposable funnels have drawbacks as well. They are typically made of a dense paper in a one-size-fits-all structure. They become saturated with oil after use. Thus, they should be disposed of as hazardous waste but most users place them in regular trash receptacles, to the detriment of the environment.
There exists a need for a non-disposable funnel that is stored in a clean container. The needed funnel should not require holding in one hand during an oil-changing procedure. Moreover, the needed funnel should not take up a large amount of space when in storage. It should also be constructed in such a way that a user need not touch the funnel when it is taken out of storage, used, and returned to storage.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how such needs could be fulfilled.